chromianfandomcom-20200215-history
Poson
Overview Poson is a medium sized nation between The Plexio Union, Rartia, and Reracto Description Poson is the Poland of this world culture wise. Its history is similar to that of Poland's, but it has a pretty well trained military, and can hold its own for a while against major powers like its major enemy Plexio. History The people that settled Poson were from an area that is now part of Plexio (the slavs of this world, they will be referred to as Slavs). They settled there as a tribe having contact with Degason, Rosnov and other slavs. In the beginning of the Middle Ages, Poson encountered A nation known as Rartia that introduced it to Feudalism. It became a monarchy soon after meeting Rartia, and in 1021 it converted to Holinism, getting both Eastern Holinism and Vaticanism. it fought a few wars and made a few alliances. In 1214 it united the Monarchies of Degason, Poson, and Rosnov. This became known as the Commonwealth of Poson Degason also known as the Degasonian commonwealth, during the time of the commonwealth, The nation had the most powerful shock calvary of the time. Due to the decline of the Commonwealth and rising of other Monarchies, the Degasonian Commonwealth despite protest of Many Posoneans joined the northern coalition with semi autonomy. Durring the following few centuries there were a few revolts that were put down, and the coalition became known as the Plexio Union. In 1766 a few nations left Plexio, Poson seeing an opening first had a referendum for all of Degason to be free. When this failed, Poson and a few other nations within Plexio revolted, this was known as the Bloody Three, due to the war lasting three years. This ended in a draw between Poson and Plexio. Poson gained Rosnov, while Plexio destroyed the other nations that had helped Poson. After this Poson not only swore to avenge its fallen comrades, but to reform the Degasonian Commonwealth. In the following century Poson formed an Alliance with Rartia and its allies and became part of the Rartian Crown faction. During this time Poson is a happy nation, though with problems in Rosnov. Poson has now set its sights on Degason and is waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Friends Rartia- you best friend together we will destroy Plexio Reracto- Good friend that is also friend with Rartia Riverlands- Friend of Rartia and I still think you are weird version of Reracto Portscott- Slav that hates Plexio and Communism Degason PSR- he is brother and nice to me though part of Plexio, join me and we will crush Plexio together Neutral Votovoa- can into remove Kebab and friend with Rartia, but a bit messed up in the head Knockstan- who? you weird Portscott brother? Namin-not mean but a Commie Merks- can into remove Kebab and crusade, but far away Katvia- Stop trying to unite small slav nations under communism, but not too bad Enemies Plexio- I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE EVIL NATION. YOU NOT ONLY ARE COMMUNIST BUT CAN INTO STEAL GLORY AND KILL FRIENDS NEVER FORGET BLOODY THREE POSON STRONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but can into slav Category:Countries